Voyeur
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: Orochimaru notices that Kabuto has a rather interesting quirk. OroKabu. A little citrusy.


**Voyeur**

**By AngeloftheOdd**

Orochimaru had met many interesting individuals in his day. He had been in the presence of some of the most revered and legendary ninja that had ever graced the planet. The Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, even the members of the Akatsuki-all were formidable in their own ways, and yet, how predictable they all had been. So easily manipulated once he had pegged them for what they were and had pin-pointed their true intentions. In a fight involving chakra, fists and jutsus, he may not have stood a chance against some, but, when it came down to a battle of wits...well...Orochimaru always emerged victorious. It became easy to stay one step ahead of the enemy once he had figured them out. Once he had dissected them mentally it was all too simple to break them down and expose their weaknesses for what they were.

Those who had come to serve him over the years were even more dull. Convincing them to join him had been mere child's play. Kimimaro, longing to belong somewhere-anywhere-that he had barely needed a lure to persuade him. Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, for them the promise of great power and the vow to spare their respective clans were all they had needed. Mizuki, as much as he had admired the man's hatred of the Leaf Village, was stupid and greedy, lusting only after strength. Not exactly hard wishes to grant.

Kabuto Yakushi, on the other hand, was fascinating. Orochimaru never could tell what his little spy was thinking. It was certain that he spent a lot of time tinkering around in that laboratory of his, but whether it was to further Orochimaru's goals or his own was not entirely clear. True, Kabuto had done much to protect him, but, was it done out of loyalty or because his job required it of him? He was never quite sure. What was crystal clear to him, was that Kabuto matched him in every way when it came to sizing people up. His cruelty and ruthlessness rivaled his own. Orochimaru was positive that the same impulses driving him also drove Kabuto. It made trusting him difficult.

As much as he hated to admit it, Orochimaru needed Kabuto. His medical expertise had saved him on more than one occasion. The boy was almost as competent as Tsunade in that field. Given time and free reign to experiment, there might be a day when he could surpass even the great Sennin herself. But Orochimaru's need for Kabuto went far deeper than having him as his own personal physician. He was most amusing company. Far more intelligent and self-aware than the others. Kabuto had joined him of his own free will, without the promise of something in return. It made him special. But it also made him dangerous.

With Kabuto, it was a constant but subtle game of control, one which Orochimaru wondered secretly if he was losing. He may have been the one who first initiated the dance of Master and Servant, Superior and Subordinate, Dominant and Submissive, but Kabuto might very well be the one who finished it. After all, didn't he always give in to the medical ninja's desires? Allowed for the young man's words to seduce him into believing that his loyalty belonged to the Snake Sennin alone? Using his own tactics against him. It was gutsy. And it was working. Orochimaru wondered what it was that kept Kabuto at his side, if indeed, his declarations of worship and adoration were true.

Well, Kabuto did have one delightful quirk. Orochimaru had discovered early on that he had been using the security system in his lab not just to view the perimeters for intruders, but also, to watch as his lord chided, punished, abused and even murdered his other followers. At first, he had become suspicious that this was an attempt to spy on him, perhaps even betray him to either Konoha or the Akatsuki. It became obvious, however, that Kabuto was making no attempt to hide his voyeuristic activities from him. He was sending him a very clear message that he got off on this. Yes, perhaps there was something Kabuto needed after all. If he could give that one thing to him, then maybe he could ensure his trust.

Orochimaru summoned Kabuto to his chambers on the pretense that there was important business to attend to. In a way, Orochimaru thought, there was. He had come running to him as usual, bowing before him in front of the great throne. It was a gesture borne more from habit than sincerity. Kabuto was not one to grovel on his knees. The fact that Orochimaru could invoke such actions from this strong-willed man was enticing. And more than just a bit exciting. Still, he wished to see the real Kabuto.

"Rise to your feet," he ordered. "We're not playing that game tonight."

The pained expression on his servant's face, he observed, was most definitely real.

"You are afraid that I am disappointed in you. Don't worry, it's far from that. I just think that we have grown past this stage of compulsory pleasantries, don't you agree?"

"Of course, My Lord."

There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Kabuto, let us drop the pretenses, shall we? I think we both know why you are here."

"Yes."

Orochimaru watched as the medical ninja slowly disrobed in front of him. In the candlelight, the shadows flickered over his flawless skin. Oh, how he never tired of that fine toned body which was a perfect balance between soft flesh and hard muscle. That seemingly innocent face, that could betray thoughts as dark and cold as his own. So deadly. So beautiful.

"Sit," Orochimaru beckoned, patting his lap.

He let out a low hiss of pleasure as Kabuto did as was asked, leaning back to rest his head on his master's shoulder. Orochimaru found himself lovingly stroking the long grey hair that was brushing ever so gently across his neck. He eased the younger man's head up so that they were cheek to cheek. He let his hands wander over warm shoulders, chest, stomach, until he reached hot thigh. It never failed to amaze him at the little effort it took to make Kabuto hard. It never failed to arouse him, either.

Orochimaru wrapped his long, slender fingers around Kabuto's length, relishing in the low whimper it evoked. His tongue teased a sensitive earlobe as he continued to stroke his lover with a slow, deliberate rhythm. Kabuto squirmed under his touch, brushing up against Orochimaru's concealed erection with his hips. It was so delicious to see him like this. So desperate. Focused only on the pleasure he was giving to him.

"Why don't you smile for the camera, Kabuto?" Orochimaru whispered. "I installed one in this room just for you."

There was a small gasp emitted from the medical ninja at these words, but still he continued to thrust into his master's hand. Orochimaru wriggled his free hand underneath Kabuto's ass, cupping a cheek. He entered him with one finger. Always so tight. So eager. He could feel him shiver with delight.

"Are you enjoying this?" he breathed. "Does it turn you on to know that someone could be watching us right now?"

"You left my monitor screens on?" Kabuto asked.

Whatever hint of annoyance there was in his voice was stifled by his heavy panting.

"But my patients..."

"How do you think they'll look at you after they see you like this? So helpless..."

"Lord Orochimaru, you are cruel."

"Yes. I am. Don't try to pretend that you prefer me any other way."

"So you have finally figured me out."

Orochimaru withdrew his finger from beneath Kabuto. He took hold of his servant's moist hand and pressed it up against his own hardness. Kabuto fumbled with the draw-strings of Orochimaru's pants as his master continued to stroke him. Orochimaru was surprised at the speed with which the medical ninja managed to free his member. Kabuto hoisted himself up for his Lord to enter him, then lowered himself back down gradually, inch by inch. Orochimaru reeled at the sensation. There was a certain peace that could be found only when he was inside Kabuto.

The pace he used to pleasure his servant quickened as he pumped his thighs at a languid speed. It was all too exquisite to rush. Grasping Kabuto by the elastic he used to keep his hair pulled back he forced the medical ninja's head back so that his face was captured by the camera lens. Beads of sweat were trickling down his brow, his glasses half-fogged by hot breath, his mouth open in a silent scream. Such a shame he couldn't see how perfect he looked. Orochimaru would have to remember to keep the recording for future occassions.

"Keep your eyes open, Kabuto and look directly at the monitor."

"If you must insist on humiliating me, My Lord."

But the smirk that formed on his lips as he drove himself down harder and harder onto Orochimaru was anything but shame. They both knew who was really controlling this situation.

Orochimaru sensed the rigidness in Kabuto's body as he neared climax. A red flush was creeping across his pale flesh.

"Yes, Kabuto, come for me," he said. "Come for them."

In all the time that they had been together, Orochimaru knew his lover to be silent in that moment. Never once had he uttered a single noise. This time, however, Kabuto cried out his master's name so loud that it echoed down the hollow corridors. Orochimaru placed his hand to Kabuto's lips, allowing for him to lick clean the few drops of glistening fluid that had spilled there.

It was too much for the Snake Sennin to bear any longer. He wrapped his arms firmly around Kabuto's waist and, with a final thrust, lost himself in the white flash of his own orgasm.

They both were gasping for breath. Orochimaru looked down and saw that his tunic was drenched in sweat, both from himself and his lover.

He waited as their heartbeats returned to normal before motioning for Kabuto to stand. The medical ninja, still trembling, made his way over to where his discarded garments lay. He reached down and grabbed a kunai from his belt. With a swift motion, he hurled it at the camera, sending it shattering to the ground with a loud crash.

"What did you do that for?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto gave him an odd smile.

"There are some things that I would prefer others not see," he replied.

He returned to Orochimaru's side and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note: I never know how the hell to classify my work. Lemon meringue pie? Anyways, this one was a heck of a lot of fun to write. **


End file.
